Only at Dawn
by Spikeybabe
Summary: Rocky sees Rita Repulsa in a new light.


Only at Dawn

Rocky DeSantos ran steadily; his arms pumping and breathing deeply. At one time he ran because he loved to do it. Now it was more of a way to clear his mind after a previous day's battle. Since he'd become the Red Ranger six weeks ago, he had only been sleeping a few hours at a time, so he'd been running at different times during the night. It was about 5 a.m. now and he was already halfway through his run.

He was getting close to the Catholic Church, trying to decide how to convince his parents he was not on drugs because of his new habits, when she suddenly appeared in front of the church. It was Rita Repulsa! She waved a hand and she became dressed in jeans and a purple shirt, with her brown hair falling down her back. She walked into the church and Rocky picked up his pace to follow her. He wouldn't call for backup until after he saw what was going on.

When he walked in, she was sitting in a pew praying. His eyebrows rose as he caught her words.

"…there was another life lost three days ago. A child. Five years old and his name was Levi Michaels. I remember laughing when the car he was in flipped over. Laughing." Her voice was sad.

"Then why do you attack?" The words were out before he could stop them. She didn't react in any way.

"I knew you were back there, Red Ranger. No matter what I am during this hour, I'm still a sorceress."

"What do mean by that?" He moved toward her but was on guard against an attack. When he came up next to her, he was shocked. While her voice had been completely steady, there were tears rolling down her face. She was also younger than he had assumed. She looked more like a teenager in this incarnation than in her Rita Repulsa gear.

"It's a long story, but if you really want to hear it, sit down."

"Yeah, right. As soon as I do, Zedd or Goldar will show up," Rocky retorted.

She didn't respond except to shake her head.

"I'm 15,000 years old. Up until the time I was 18, I aged normally and I was happy. Yes, I was a sorceress, but I did and was good. What I didn't realize was that my father had promised me to the side of evil on my 18th birthday. He wanted more power and he received more than he bargained for."

She stopped for a second before continuing. "For 4,000 years I maimed and destroyed and never though about the consequences. A thousand years before Zordon imprisoned me in the dumpster, I attacked a tribe on Eltar and their medicine man cursed me."

Rocky had sat on a pew during her story but he was still on edge.

"What kind of curse?" He finally asked.

"Twenty-three hours day, I'm Rita Repulsa. From 5 to 6 every morning, I'm Rita the Learned who feels all the evil that Rita Repulsa has done. So I come down here every morning to pay for her sins."

"Is there anyway that you can give up being Rita Repulsa and become Rita the Learned again?" Rocky was engrossed with her story. He had never expected to care about why Rita Repulsa had become evil. In fact, he had assumed that she had always been evil.

"Not until I've suffered for my sins. Have you ever wondered why Rita and Zedd are such idiots? Why they never attack anywhere but Angel Grove and only when the Power Rangers are around? I do still have some influence over her." Her eyes shot over to the clock on the wall. "Almost 6. You'd better go. I never remember what goes on during this hour, but if you're standing here when it's over, it's won't be pretty."

Rocky nodded. "I can only say today has been interesting."

He saw her lips twitch before she turned around and headed out the door. He followed but stayed in the shadows inside the door. She stood there for a minute before she morphed back into Rita Repulsa. Suddenly, lightning crackled, and Zedd appeared before her. Rocky was shocked to see him reach out and brush Rita's cheek.

"Rough hour, baby?"

"Oh, Zeddy, I hate becoming good whether it's an hour or a minute," she whined. "But I feel weirder than normal."

"I know what will make you feel good. Let's wait until the Power Punks are in school and send down a monster to attack the marina. Let's go to bed until then."

"Zeddy, you really know how to make a woman feel good."

Lightning crackled again and they were both gone.

Rocky came out of the church, shaking his head. He was going to have to talk to Zordon about whether Rita's story was true or not and then he was going to ask for some sleeping pills. He'd rather sleep than hear that again.


End file.
